


I like to watch

by Sinistretoile



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Peeping Tom, Voyeur Adam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day. I went to work for eight hours, practically running out the door when my shift ended. The kids were in rare form, running around and screaming. The oldest had done her homework and her chores and started dinner. The younger two had made all three of those tasks difficult.  
I changed my clothes then finished dinner. We ate at the table, discussing our days. The kids each took their baths then settled on a movie before bed. I sat in my chair, reading a book, while the younger two colored on the floor and the oldest played a game on the Kindle.  
Oldest looked out the window when she got up to go to bed. “Mom, there's a man down there in the streetlight.”  
“It's a public street, dear.”  
“Yea, but he's just standing there. I think he's staring up here.”  
“Move away from the window.” I took the place she'd been standing. Sure enough, a man stood in the streetlight. Long dark hair and a trench coat hid his face and whatever else he was wearing. “Go to bed. I'll keep an eye on him.” We kissed cheeks. I stayed at the window until all three kids had gone to their rooms. The man never moved. I grabbed my phone to call the police for a suspicious character. The man simply turned and walked away.  
The next night carried on much the same with the exception of the kids fighting like cats and dogs all night. They were screaming when I hit the door. Nothing would distract or defuse the tension. I hated nights like these. Dinner presented itself with a constant reminder of manners and tone. I sent all three to bed after their baths. No TV or fun time.  
I laid on the couch, reading and drinking a glass of wine. When I got up to refill my glass, I noticed the man standing in the streetlight again. I pushed open the curtain and leaned against the window ledge. He didn't move. I watched him watch me. Before long, my wine glass had emptied. I licked my lips.  
What if he left when I went to the kitchen? I took the chance. I poured another glass but brought the bottle with me. I stopped by the bathroom to pull my waist length red hair up into a ponytail. I set the bottle on the coffee table and turned on some music to placate the silence.  
The man still stood under the streetlight. I watched him watch me until I ran out of wine and my eyes grew scratchy with sleep. I closed the curtain and the man did as he had the night before, simply walked away.  
So it went for two weeks. Once full dark arrived, the man stood beneath the streetlight. He never moved. He just stood there and watched my window. I began to wonder if any of the neighbors noticed him. If they did, they didn't care. The police were never called. I wondered what he wanted. Why watch me? I was just a single mother of three who liked to read, listen to music and drink good wine.  
I would wave at him when I first saw him. I don't know if I imagined it or not, but I think he nodded. Some days, I'd go about my business. Cleaning, dancing, playing with kids or doing whatever project struck my fancy. Some days, we'd watch each other. At first, it creeped me out. I could just feel his eyes on me. By the end of the two weeks, I wasn't creeped out anymore.

Finally, I waited until the kids had gone to bed and watched him from the window. He watched me, never moving. I left the door to my apartment unlocked and hurried down to the street. I don't know what I had planned to do. I stood on the sidewalk, close enough to the door that if I felt threatened, I could dash for it.  
The man cocked his head to the side. I felt his eyes roam up and down me. My pajamas weren't much, yoga pants and a tank top, no underwear. He brushed his hair from his eyes. His handsome face turned up slightly in the amber light.  
“Hello.” He nodded. His green eyes almost glowed. “You watch my window.” Again, he nodded. “Why?” He shrugged. “Who are you?” He only looked at me. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. “Well, what's your name?”  
“Adam.”  
“No, that doesn't add to the whole creepy, peeping Tom thing you've got going.”  
“I don't follow your reference.”  
I sighed. “People who look in the windows of others are called Peeping Toms. And it's creepy.” I uncrossed my arms. “You just stand here from the time it gets dark until I go to bed.”  
“Sometimes after.”  
“Again. Creepy.” I threw up my hands.  
“You're lying.”  
“Okay, so I don't find it as creepy as I did but it's unsettling. It's weird.”  
“But you're starting to like it.” I shifted my stance. This wasn't the way I planned on this conversation going.  
“Are you a sexual predator?” I raised an eyebrow.  
His handsome face split into a fantastic grin. I think I whimpered. “I am sexual. And I am a predator. So yes, I am a sexual predator.”  
“I feel like I should call the police.”  
“It would be pointless. I would be gone before they arrived.”  
“You leave my kids alone.”  
“I am not interested in your children.”  
"So you're interested in me." Adam made no movement, no acknowledgement or denial. I put my hands on my hips and took a step forward. “Listen you, I-”  
He held up his hands. “I have no intention of accosting you. Were I to take you, you would come willingly.” Of that, I had no doubt.  
“So why are you watching me?”  
“I like to watch.” His athletic shoulders rose and fell. “Your mind called out to mine. I felt your loneliness.” I couldn't deny it. “You should go back inside.”  
“Why?”  
“Its late and there are bad things that walk the night.”  
“I'm a big girl.”  
“I am aware." My face flushed and my heart sped up. I could swear he licked his lips. "But you should be more careful with your person. You have children. And I would miss watching you.” I opened my mouth to speak but instead, he held up his hand. “I'm telling you to go back upstairs. Or I will not return.”  
This made me sad for some reason. I sighed and admitted defeat. When I got back to the apartment, he hadn't moved. He watched my window until I went to bed.  
It became routine to look out my window at night, after the kids had gone to bed, and find him standing there. So routine in fact, I'd walk through the living room in my underwear, wrapped in a towel just out of the shower, or even naked. His presence startled me on occasion. I thought I could see a smirk but with his shaggy black hair hiding part of his face, I could never be sure. Routine, until he stopped showing up. I felt a sadness and disappointment in my heart that I couldn't explain. His presence had become a part of my life.

The kids went to my mom's for the weekend. They left Friday after school in a flurry of hugs, kisses and I love yous. Their controlled chaos would be back Sunday. I changed out of my scrubs and into navy yoga pants and a soft white v-neck tee. I turned on a movie and settled on the couch. Then promptly fell asleep. When I awoke, the credits finished rolling up the screen. The sun had reached the horizon, flooding the sky in brilliant yellows and oranges that were chased by shades of blue and purple.  
I stretched then padded barefoot into the kitchen. What was I going to fix for dinner? I don't like to cook full meals when the kids are gone, but I absolutely loathe ordering out. I opened the fridge and tried to make something, anything work that wouldn't take tons of effort and time. Fuck it, I fixed myself a mushroom and sweet pepper wrap.  
I poured myself a glass of wine and settled onto the couch with a book. It had been too long since I'd read a book that wasn't geared toward my children. My third glass finished the bottle and half the book.  
I stood and stretched. The sun had set. The streetlights shone down but Adam wasn't there. I frowned. He'd been there every night for months. I tried to shake myself loose. One night in months had been nothing. This made a week. It wasn't like we were an item. He was a peeping Tom. He'd charmed me out of calling the cops. So why hadn't I called the cops since? Perhaps because I liked it. I didn't have much time for socializing with three children and all their activities, as well as a full time job.  
All I had was his first name, if that was even his real name. If something was wrong, I had no way to know nor to help. I stared at my empty glass. Bed. I should go to bed and stop thinking about this. He'd just gotten tired of standing there. He'd moved onto another window.

I'd spent the whole next day shopping, getting my hair and nails done, sprung for a desperately needed massage. I took myself out to dinner as well. The sun set as I made my way up the stairs. I poured myself a glass of wine and popped in a movie that I'd seen a hundred times. I forced myself to stay away from the window. I didn't want to admit that I'd be disappointed if he wasn't standing there.  
One bottle of wine down, one movie over. I decided to take a bath. Curling my hair up, I clipped it to my crown to keep it out of the water. I stripped and walked through the living room to the bathroom. I happened to glance to the window and there stood Adam under the light. He turned his face up to me and smiled softly.  
I realized I stood naked in front of my window. My pulse sped up and my lips parted. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to want me. I opened the curtains the rest of the way so nothing was hidden from him. Though I couldn't be sure, I looked where his eyes were, shadowed under his brow and kept my gaze there, giving some facsimile of eye contact.  
My hands caressed my belly then came up to caress my breasts. I'm sure he'd seen me strut through the apartment naked before but tonight, I was intentionally bare before him. I cupped my breasts, flicking my nipples with my fingers back and forth. Tick tock. Tick tock. My lips parted. Warmth spread down my throat and chest. Desire fanned from my nipples down my belly, to coil between my legs.  
I trailed the backs of my fingers down my belly and my thigh. He made no move; his peacefully smiling face upturned to the amber glow of the streetlight, his hands casually in his pockets, his eyes presumably on mine or on my hands. My fingers slipped between my moistening folds.  
I licked my lips as my fingers rubbed a slow circle around my clit, drawing it out. A sigh escaped me. Pleasure spiraled into my belly as I drew myself closer and closer. I began to pant, squeezing my breast harder. My legs began to shake and warm. My cunt clenched, aching to be filled. I ached for this stranger to fill it, to fill me. For his fingers to replace mine.  
I reached out for the window sill. My hips rolled forward and back as I drew closer and closer to cumming. I teased my swollen clit until I felt my orgasm like a bubble about to burst. My knees buckled when my orgasm flooded my limbs, warm and tingling. The glass felt cool against my forehead.  
When I opened my eyes, Adam had taken a step forward, his hands hung loosely at his sides. I slowly brought my fingers to my lips and sucked them clean. He took another step forward. I blew a kiss to him. He took another step forward, onto the sidewalk. I let the curtains fall closed. A few minutes later, a soft knock sounded on my door.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't bother with a towel or robe. I turned from the window and padded barefoot to the door. I laid my hand on the knob. "Adam?"  
"Yes, lovely. Open the door."  
I turned the knob. As soon as the latch was free of its notch, the door swung open. Adam's lips fell upon mine, his forward momentum carrying me back a few steps. He kicked the door closed behind, his arm wrapped around my waist and mine around his shoulders. His tongue explored my mouth, tasting me thoroughly.  
He pulled back, his eyes black as pitch. "I told you I like to watch." I pushed the soft leather jacket off his shoulders. The worn, faded black tee felt just as soft. He pushed me back against the nearest wall. "Bedroom?"  
"Second door on the left." He lifted me easily under my ass and carried me to the bedroom. Carelessly, he dropped me on the bed, pulling the tee shirt over his head. "Adam, should we be doing this?"  
"We're not doing anything. You are. I told you. I like to watch." He pushed me down on the bed and began to kiss down my chest.  
"It certainly feels like you're doing something." I shivered. My nipples puckered. He chuckled against my belly. "I've watched you for awhile. Waiting for you to invite me in." He settled down between my thighs, spreading me open. The air felt cool against my hot flesh. He laid his cheek against my thigh. "Do it again."  
"Do what again?"  
"Touch yourself. Make yourself cum." He glanced up at him. Heat and color flared on my face and spread down my neck. He took my hand and placed it on my mound. "Please?"  
How could I say no? He captured my gaze. I licked my lips and let them part. He took my hand and drew my fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, whetting them. I pulled them out and placed two on my still swollen, sensitive clit. He held my other thigh down easily and scooted closer. I felt his breath against me. My body clenched and I whimpered with the need of it.  
I drew slow circles around my clit, drawing it out of its hood. My breath shook, the pleasure washing over me. He watched my fingers tease and pinch my clit. My hips rolled up off the bed, but Adam held my thighs down. His thumb caressed the bend of my leg at the junction with my hip. I grabbed my breast with my free hand.  
My breath came faster as I drew closer to my orgasm. Warm, radiating pleasure coursed through me. Adam licked his lips. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed my hand from my breast. "I want to see you fuck yourself with these fingers." He guided my fingers to my entrance.  
"Adam-"  
"Please?" God, how could he do this to me? Why did I supplicate so easily? My body undulated as I rubbed my clit, sliding my middle finger in and out slowly. He purred, rubbing his cheek against my thigh. His gaze flicked up from my pumping fingers to meet mine. It was so intense that my orgasm swept me away. I arched my back and moaned it out.  
Adam touched my hands. He pulled them away from my body. I felt the brush of his stubble against my palms before he sucked my fingers into his mouth. He groaned, scraping his teeth along my fingers. He moved over me. His body ground against mine as his lips claimed me. I could taste the saltiness of my cum in his mouth. He wrapped my leg around his waist.  
"That was beautiful." He thrust his pelvis against me. "Will you let me make you cum? We can watch together."  
"Yes..." He smiled against my mouth then slid off the bed. I tilted my head to the side and looked up at him, biting my lip. I pressed my thighs together and rocked my closed legs back and forth.  
"Eager, my pretty one." He shed the black jeans while he kicked off his boots. His beautiful cock stood straight and hard. Even after cumming twice, I felt the thrumming need sing through me. He slipped behind me and pulled my body between his legs. He pressed his chest to my back. I felt open and vulnerable when draped my right leg over his then wrapped his left leg over mine.  
My primed clit throbbed. Each touch amplified even more by the sensitive flesh. His face pressed into my hair. My fingers played my clit like song, and his fingers...his wonderful fingers fucked me. His cock pressed to the small of my back. Our hips moved together. We massaged my breasts, plucking and squeezing the nipples. It felt so good I nearly cried.  
"Oh Christ, Adam." My walls clenched around his fingers as they delved deep. My head dropped back against his shoulder. He drew a deep breath at my throat.  
"You smell utterly delicious." Our thighs butterflied back and forth. My orgasm crashed over me, making me keen. I knew Adam was behind me. I knew he was touching me, was inside me. But as I looked in the mirror, I only saw myself, spread wide open and drowning in pleasure.  
Adam chose that moment to strike. His fangs penetrated me as surely as his fingers. He growled, my blood coating his tongue and throat. His body thrust against mine until he groaned and withdrew his fangs. I laid on his chest, he laid against my headboard. He took my hands in his and crossed my arms, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly.  
"My pretty one, I hope you invite me in again. But I'm content to watch." I closed my eyes, my breath and heartbeat slowing. He nuzzled his cheek against mine and my hair. I'd be asleep soon, but for now, I was content in my voyeur's arms and he in mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired the image of Tom, as Adam, standing in the street looking up.


End file.
